Changing the Past
by Animals9990
Summary: May thinks that she can go back and change the past. To stop her family from dying. But will her actions have dire consequences? Will this change more than her family's fate? May is my OC. Rated just to be safe. Suck at summaries.
1. Going back

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't put anything up for awhile. But that doesn't mean i've fallen off the face of the Earth or died. I would never leave you guys. So anyway, this is about my OC. Her name's May. She's 14 in this. If you don't like her name, I'm open to suggestions. My friend Cat- you may know her from OwlCat92- edited some of it for me. So thank her, for making it make sense. I know that last sentence was a bit confusing. Deal with it. I'm like that sometimes. Here's a lowdown of my OC. Just if you get confused at all.**

**Name:** May

**Family:** Deceased (stabbed when she was 6. Then got burnt down with the house)

**Relationships:** Tim Drake (dating)

**Place of residence:** Suburban part of Gotham City (formerly), Wayne Manor

**Age:** 14

**Occupation:** Student, Vigilante at night

**OC P.O.V. **

He held onto my hand soo tightly. Not wanting to let me go. I was silently willing him to. I didn't think that there was any way for him to pull me up, anyway. There's basically a giant sucking time portal/vortex underneath me. I want him to let me go. I _need_ him to let me go.

"You have to let me go. You have to let me go, Tim." I say the words so quietly -so slowly- that I'm almost certain that he didn't hear me over the whirring of the portal. But he does. His face changes. It changes into one of determination and sadness.

"No, I won't." I plead with my eyes. Telling him that it's the right thing to do. That he _has_ to.

"Tim, _please_; I can save them. I can stop my family from dying." I honestly want to cry, to tell him all that I'm feeling, to curl up into him and tell him all my problems -but I can't. Not anymore. If there's a chance to make all my troubles go away, then I'll gladly take it -even if it means changing the course of my life.

"You can't. Things happen for a reason, May. If you do this, things will have a domino effect. What if I don't know who you are? What if I don't remember you? What if you don't remember everything that we've been through together?" His heartbreaking face -his sad eyes- make me not want to go through with this.

"If we're meant to be together, we will. I will always find you." And with that I forcefully took my hand from his grasp and fell into the vortex.

**In the past **

I woke up in Gotham Park with a massive headache. Trying to remember what happened. When I did, my eyes widened in realization and I jumped to my feet. Which, mind you, wasn't a very good idea. Because I almost fell over again. I tried to get my bearings. Once I did, I ran over to the newspaper dispenser. I grabbed one and looked at the date. 15th November 2008. "_Shit!_" It's the date of their death.

Crap, what time is it? I look at my watch and see that it's 5:00pm. I have to get to the outskirts of the city, in like an hour and a half. I'm _so_ screwed. I practically sprint towards the bus stop. Luckily I have my bus ticket on me. I swipe it and take a seat. During the ride I think about everything I left behind. Tim. Bruce. Dick. Mount Justice. The Team. Everything. Even the hero gig. But, I miss Tim the most. He was my lifeline. He was my other half. No. He _is_ all of those things. I know it sounds ridiculous because I'm so young. But because of all the shit I've had to endure, this is how I feel. And he feels the same way. Life is short. Life is even shorter when you're in the hero gig. So make the most of it.

I get to my stop and hop off the bus. It's dark now. The stars are out, the moon's shining. It _would_ be romantic or beautiful if the sound of screams didn't fill the night air. I quickly pulled out my domino mask- which I had found in my pocket earlier today- and put it on. It may mask my eyes. But it also masks who I am. Hopefully they won't recognize me. Besides I wasn't that smart at that age.

So instead of pointing out my flaws, I run into the house thinking what would happen if I was too late. I can't be. _I came here for that specific reason. So that I could prevent it._ I ran up the stairs and into my parents' bedroom, where it all happened. Eight years ago. Well, eight years ago _for me_. I crash through the door to see my family standing there, frozen in fear, and shock of my entrance. I turn to the masked figure and kick the blade out of his hand. His eyes widen. And for a moment I think he's actually afraid.

That is until he got into a fighting stance. He charges at me. I dodge it easily and when he gets back into his stance, I punch him in the face. He's knocked out cold. My mother thanks me. I almost feel whole again. But I can't. Not without Tim. The sirens echo in my ears. So I run.

When I get to the back yard I stop at the trees and take off my domino mask. I feel someone's eyes on me. This feeling feels familiar. It can't be _him_ because if he was here, then he would've stopped that man eight years ago. He wouldn't have made me go through hell like _he_ did. I turn around. But there's no one there. _Typical. _

All of a sudden I start to fade. _What's happening to me? This wasn't supposed to happen._ I try scream out to anyone that's listening. But of course no one is. After I fade, everything goes black.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts. And whether or not you like my OC. I'm currently writing the second chapter. So leave a review. :D**

**~ Animals**


	2. School & a familiar face

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the nice reviews. It means a lot to me that you like my story. As for the person who sent that rage review. One of my guy friends has a message for you, "****I'm surprised you can be such a wanker without balls." So, here's the next chapter!**

**OC P.O.V. **

I open my eyes like I've just woken up from a nightmare. I look around the bedroom to find that it's not mine. It looks nothing like my room at Wayne Manor. It reminds me of my old bedroom from when I was six. The age I last saw it. The age when tragedy struck me. I close my eyes and look away for a brief second. Trying to forget the memories that threaten to enter my mind. I get out of bed and walk to the top of the stairs. I sit on the top stair and listen. I hear voices from downstairs. They're vaguely familiar. But I've never heard them before. At least I think I haven't. I furrow my brow in confusion and walk down the stairs to the source of the noise. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I realize the voices are coming from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and almost pass out from shock. My eyes widen and my mouth is -I'm pretty sure- agape. The owner of the voices….. Are my _parents_. My parents! It _can't_ be. Th- they're dead. "Good morning sleepy head." My supposed mother, said. I narrow my eyes in suspicion and close my mouth. They look at me a little bit confused.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" My supposed dad asks me. I just stand there in silenced shock for a little while. Trying to process what the _hell_ is going on. So instead of questioning them. I walk out of the kitchen still in silence. When I get out of sight, I sprint up the stairs. When I get to the top, I lean against a wall and breathe heavily. Hyperventilating a bit. Thinking that _this is all a dream. Or some kind of new fear serum that Scarecrow has come up with._ I hear the sound of a door opening, so I run to my room and close the door.

That's when I see a Gotham Academy uniform hanging over a chair. I'm confused because I thought-if anything- my parents would send me to Gotham High, if they were alive. We simply can't afford to go to GA. We're not rich. I put the uniform on anyway, pushing the thoughts from my mind. I will go along with everything for now.

I walk downstairs with my backpack and go outside to the car to where my 'mum' is waiting. I hop in the car and we drive to school. When we get there my 'mum' says, "Have a good day at school, honey."

"I'll try." I give her a warm, reassuring smile and walk towards the main entrance. I want this soo badly to be real. So I pretend it is. At least for now. Nothing's changed at GA. Everything's the same. Even the snobby rich kids. I walk inside and go to my locker. It's the same. The same combination. Same location. But, when I open it, it's not the same. There's no pictures stuck to the inside of the door. My heart sinks. They were pictures of me and Tim.

I put my stuff in my locker right as the bell goes. By the time I grab my books and close the door, the hallway is deserted. Right as I start heading in the direction of my first class, I bump into someone. All our books and papers go all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going." I start to say rudely. That is until I recognize their voice. _His_ voice. "Sorry." He mumbles. I look up. Standing right in front of me, is Tim.

"You…" I say slowly in shock. I thought he was lost to me forever.

"What?" He asks. He must've heard me. And to think I thought I said it quietly. Me and my big mouth. I practically rolled my eyes in my mind. I continue to pick up all my work. My eyes were downcast to the floor.

"Nothing." I say. Trying to ignore my little slip up.

"Um…. your Tim Drake aren't you?" I say a little bit shyly.

"The one and only." He says cockily, with that signature smirk of his plastered on his boyish face. It makes my heart skip a beat and puts butterflies in my stomach.I finish picking up all my books and work and stand up. He does the same.

"Does the girl who's going to be late to class, have a name?" I blush slightly at the label. I never blush in front of him. Yet, here I am feeling my cheeks get hot. He laughs under my stare.

"Uh, yes. May. May Redmond." I don't think my blush has ceased yet. His eyes stare intently into mine. Trying to figure me out. He's going into Robin mode. I can tell. I'm one of the only people who can tell. For a second, I think that we might have a moment. That is until he speaks again…

"Well…. I better get to class. I assume you need to the same. It was nice meeting you, May. Try not to bump into innocent, late guys next time." He throws one last smirk my way and then disappears.

My heart stops beating fast and the feeling in my stomach returns to normal. I miss him already. He doesn't remember me.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the second chapter. I will start writing the third. I think this is the quickest I've ever posted a story with multiple chapters. :D**

**~Animals**


End file.
